


I Made You Soup

by lockerghost (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Polis, Romance, Sick Character, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lockerghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while into Clarke's stay at Polis, Lexa gets sick and Clarke takes care of her. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made You Soup

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick and called in from everything today, so have this fluff. feedback is appreciated!

Lexa didn’t get sick very often. But when she did, she became absolutely, adorably useless.

Clarke had to admit, watching Lexa turn from a ruthless commander to a sniffling, whining mess--it was entertaining. Even though she was the one tending to said whining. It was a good excuse to spend more time together, outside of war meetings and their trips around Polis.

“Feeling any better?” Lexa groaned as Clarke let the door click shut behind her. The sun had almost set, and what little pale light spilled into the room was barely enough to make out Lexa’s blanketed bundle on the bed. “I’ll take that as a no,” Clarke said, as she slipped a pack of matches from her back pocket, and set about lighting the candles scattered across the room. They gave off a warm glow, and soon, Clarke could make out the finer details of the fur blankets wrapped around the commander’s form. After rekindling the fire, she pocketed the matches and made her way over, sinking into the bed. Kicking her slippers off, she laid down beside Lexa, careful to keep her hands to herself and clasped together at her middle. Then, she waited. She knew how the game went.  
It was subtle at first. Lexa scooted back towards Clarke, just barely enough to notice. When Clarke didn’t move, she scooted closer--and closer, until her back was pressed against Clarke’s side and Clarke couldn’t help but let that same goofy smile spread across her lips, as she felt the other girl sigh in frustration.

“Miss me?” Clarke asked, turning to the commander. Lexa could feel the words on the back of her neck, and turned abruptly, tossing the blankets up and over Clarke as she wrapped her arms around the girl. The robe Clarke was wearing--a deep, heavy maroon, the robe only Lexa wore before Clarke arrived--felt soft against her palms. She tucked her face into the crook of the sky girl’s neck. She smelled like soap and… Clarke. Unmistakably sweet, and soft--the way she always smelled after a hot bath.  
“No,” Lexa replied, her lips brushing Clarke’s skin and her hands pressing her closer. “Why would I miss you?”  
“Because I made you soup?” Clarke laughed.  
“No.”  
“Because I cleaned your throwup off the floor this morning?” Lexa cringed, sighing.  
“Clarke, no.” It went quiet for a second, the sky girl smiling and rubbing absent-minded circles into the commander’s bare back. She bit the inside of her cheek before asking again.  
“Because you love me?”  
Lexa didn’t answer. Instead, she pressed a soft kiss against the other girl’s neck, and closed her eyes into a sleepy sigh. Clarke brought her hand up to play with Lexa’s under the blankets, fingers intertwining and brushing over each other.  
“I love you, too,” the sky girl whispered, closing her eyes. A moment passed, Lexa breathing softly against Clarke’s neck and sniffling every so often.  
Then the commander’s hand separated from Clarke’s, and slipped into her robe. Clarke’s breath caught, feeling fingertips drag across her middle, stopping to circle her navel. The touch was soft, though a bit weak. She let out a shaky sigh, and cleared her throat.  
“Hod op, Leksa,” Clarke breathed, Trigedasleng slipping out in place of English as her hand moved to stop the commander’s. “You’re sick.” Lexa groaned lowly against her neck.  
“Then at least take your robe off?” Lexa asked, her voice a tired, breathy whisper. Clarke nodded, sitting up momentarily to untie the sash around her waist and slip the robe to the floor. The flames crackled in the stone fireplace, having warmed the room up, and Clarke was grateful when she felt the absence of goosebumps on her exposed skin. She slipped back down into the bed, turning to face Lexa and curl into her front.  
“Better?” The sky girl asked, smiling as Lexa’s arm slipped around her waist. She placed a chaste kiss at Lexa’s neck, and smiled as she closed her eyes.  
Then she felt Lexa shake. Clarke pulled back abruptly, to see the grounder’s face scrunched up adorably, holding back an obvious sneeze. She reached back quickly, handing the other girl an old handkerchief from the nightstand. As soon as Lexa grabbed the cloth and pushed it to her mouth and nose, she sneezed--the sound was startlingly loud, and sounded sickly. Clarke found herself amused, yet worried. She placed the handkerchief back where it belonged, and pulled her lover back in between the sheets. She laid on her back, and pulled Lexa against her side.  
“Yeah, no, sick sex is *definitely* off the table.” Lexa groaned and pinched the sky girl’s side, nuzzling into her neck and throwing her arm across her middle. With a small kiss, she closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before she dozed off, wrapped around the blonde under the warm fur covers. Soon, Clarke followed.

**Author's Note:**

> surprised i managed to finish writing before i coughed up both of my lungs.
> 
> hope that was fluffy enough for something so short. my brain gets weird when i'm sick.


End file.
